Stolen
by Futile Resistance
Summary: Pip is put up for adoption and forced to move. Damien finds out and goes to search for him. Christophe and Gregory get thrown into the mix of things somewhere along the way.


I woke up, and headed to the bathroom to fix my hair. Today was a big day. Officially, I and Pip had been dating for five months. I had gotten permission from my father to visit Earth and celebrate with Pip. I had bought some flowers for him, and I planned on letting him make our schedule for the day. For once, I was actually excited about something. Pip is so wonderful…

I put on my best smile and headed up to Earth. I started walking towards Pip's house. His step-parents had become used to me, and I'm sure they'd be glad to see me this time. Thoughts of being with Pip danced in my head. Hugging him, kissing him, loving him. All things I would be able to do today. Our day.

Since it was early, I expected to see Leopold-err, I mean- Butters at Pip's house. Aside from me, Butters is the closest person to Pip. As I turned the corner, I was right. There was Butters. "Butters!" I called out. He frowned. I walked up to him. "What's wrong Butters?" His lip quivered and he silently sobbed. He pointed towards Pip's house. "Did something happen to Pip?" I asked. He looked up at me with sympathy in his eyes. "Depends on what you mean by that" he said, and stared at the ground.

I ran to the door, thinking something terrible must've happened to Pip. I got to the door and saw a note. A note written in Pip's curly little handwriting.

"Dear Damien,

It pains me to say, though it is the truth, that... we may never meet again, my love.  
My foster parents have given me away, and I live elsewhere now.  
Keep me fondly in your memories, and cherish the time we've had together.

I love you,  
I'll miss you.

-Phillip 'Pip' Pirrup"

My spirits broke in two. I read the note over and over. I had never had feelings before Pip… what was I going to do now? Butters came and hugged me. "Are you alright, Damien?" He said, looking at me and frowning. "I-I'm… fine." I choked out. I read the letter again… but this time… my vision was blurred with tears. I began to cry onto the paper, smearing the ink that carried Pip's tender words of farewell. I sunk down to my knees, sobbing. Never before had I cared for anyone. And now, just as our relationship was getting stronger, it was over. He was stolen. They stole my Pip. Butters squeezed me tight. "I miss him to, you know…" he squeaked. I patted him on the back. "Yes, I know" I furrowed my eyebrows. "But you'll never miss him… like I miss him." I began to sob again, feeling like a baby. I heard footsteps coming down the sidewalk. I wiped my eyes, and tried not to look sad. It was just Christophe.

He noticed me, and scowled. "Vat are 'ou doing vith ze Fat one's boyfriend?" He growled. "Comforting him." I said coldly. "And vhy are 'ou doing that?" He said. I glared at him and started walking towards him. Butters tugged on my shirt. "Don't start anything" he whispered. I nudged him with my elbow. I stepped up to Christophe. "Maybe I'm comforting him because his best friend was just taken away. His best friend, A.K.A, MY BOYFRIEND." I shouted. He rolled his eyes. "'Ou vould've thought ze son of Satan vould 'ave actually _looked _for his boyfriend, instead of vhining like an idiot." He grumbled. I stiffened. "I don't know where to start looking." I said. He lit a cigarette, took a long inhale, and glared at me. "Then vhy don't 'ou ask someone vith experience vith FINDING PEOPLE?" He said angrily, glaring at me. I felt so stupid. I forgot finding people is basically what Christophe did for a living. "Could you help me find Pip then?" I asked. He rubbed his chin. "I don't know…. Maybe if 'ou ask really, really, nicely…." He grinned. I scoffed. "Could you pretty, pretty, please help me find Pip? " I pleaded. He chuckled. "Vith sugar on top?" He said in a baby voice. "PRETTY, PRETTY, PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP?" I shouted. "I don't know. That's quite a tone 'ou just used." He snickered. I glared. He rolled his eyes and nodded. I sighed. "Thanks" I said. He just shrugged.

I followed him to a sketchy looking building. He turned to me when got to the door. "'Ou aren't carrying any veapons, are 'ou?" He asked. I shook my head. "Ok. Good. Now, don't say anything…." He said, opening the door. Gregory came running joyfully, and wrapped his arms around Christophe. "Mole, Darling!" He sang as he nuzzled Christophe. Christophe grunted. Gregory opened his eyes and noticed me over Christophe's shoulder. He blushed full red. "Ahem. Maybe this vasn't the best time to vear booty shorts." Christophe said to Gregory angrily. Though, he was blushing so he was obviously embarrassed too. "Well. Excuse me for trying to be sexy." Gregory said, scoffing and rolling his eyes. "What does Damien need anyway?" He asked. Mole took Gregory into another room to tell him the whole story. Gregory gave him permission to help me look for Pip.

We walked to a child services building afterward. Christophe walked in to threaten people to get information. He was back out within a few minutes. His eyes were wide. He was hunched over, mouth open. "What's wrong?" I asked patting him on the back. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "No…no... 'ou tried so hard… he can't be…" He whispered. My heart stopped. "Wh-what…" I stuttered. He bit his lip. "I… I'm sorry." He choked out. He handed me a piece of paper. "This is where…" I took the paper from his hand ran off. I read the paper as I ran. Tears leaked across my face.

I ran for at least two hours straight.  
I reached the house.  
It was quiet, empty.

"Pip…"  
I walked into the house.  
"Pip…"  
There was blood splattered across the walls.  
"Pip…"  
I began choking out sobs.  
I curled up on the sofa crying.  
"Pip… P-Pip… my little Pippers…" I whispered.

I heard coughing in the kitchen.  
I walked towards it.

There, was my Pip.  
In the corner, coated with blood. I couldn't help myself.  
I walked to him, and kissed him. "Pip…" I said, crying loudly now.

"D-Damien…?" He whimpered. I squeezed his face and kissed him over and over, crying.

"H-happy anniversary, Pippers… I love you"


End file.
